


Dada?

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Seo Changbin, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Changbin just misses his Dada and everyone else seem a little too busy to spend time with him.Little/s: ChangbinCaregiver/s: Jisung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Kudos: 62





	Dada?

It had been a long day for Changbin and it was only 9 am, he had only been awake for 2 hours but that was long enough to know that today wasn't going to be fun. All he wanted to do was sit down on his mat and play with his cars, not mention with his Dada. The only flaw in his plan was that his Dada wasn't there, he was in some practice room with Minho and Hyunjin trying to nail the dance moves for their upcoming comeback. 

Changbin just wanted Jisung. 

What Changbin did not want was to be passed around like a frisbee, he'd woken up and found himself eating breakfast with Felix who then had to take a phone call which resulted in watching cartoons with Jeongin but that was quite boring given the youngest had fallen asleep on the couch halfway through him explaining the show. So now he was sat on his bed while Seungmin dressed him into daytime clothes, he wasn't too bothered by the clothing choice, it was cute after all. 

"What do you think Binnie?" He asked with raised eyebrows, Seungmin always seemed to make sure Changbin was happy with whatever clothes were chosen for him. He was very considerate, Changbin wouldn't admit it to anyone but Seungmin was his second favourite after Jisung of course. The little smiled with his thumbs up letting a small giggle out of him, Seungmin picked him up and took him out into the front room where he put him down next to his basket of toys. 

"Do you want to play for a bit while I go and sort some things out, I won't be long." Changbin reluctantly nodded, he was never bad and always did as he was told which is why Seungmin trusted the boy to be alone for the best of ten minutes. As soon as he walked out of the room leaving the little all by himself, he picked up some of his toys and fell into the world of make-belief but that didn't last overly long since it was quite boring to play alone. 

Ten minutes turned out to be around an hour, Seungmin had either forgotten about him or was still doing whatever it was that he left to do. Changbin was far too bored and lonely to sit alone for any longer. 

"Wan' Dada..." He whispered to nobody in particular, just thinking about his Dada brought on a load of emotions, mainly sadness. One single tear slipped down his cheek onto his palm and then the next one fell and before long he was sat on the floor wailing just wanting to be in the hold of Jisung or anyone really but mainly Jisung. Chan, having heard the cries from his room, rushed to the boy's side holding him in his arms while he ran his hands through Changbin's soft brown hair. 

"Hey baby, you're alright yeah? How about you come with Channie and we'll play whatever you like, how does that sound?" Chan's offer was rather tempting, Changbin nodded with his head tucked into the man's chest as he stood up with him in his arms. 

Once they reached Chan's bedroom Changbin found himself stacking up the many water bottles that the leader had left in his room after working hours on end on a new song, Chan watched from the side with a wide smile until Changbin summoned him over to sit on the floor with him. 

"What do you want to do now huh?" 

"Wan' Dada," Chan thought for a moment, calling Jisung wouldn't result in the end of the world so he pulled out his phone and facetimed the younger rapper. 

"Oh Hyung!" Jisung smiled, Chan wished he could see the way the littles face brightened at the sound of his caregivers voice as he made grabby hands at the device. 

"Dada Dada!" He chanted, Jisung smiled just as brightly at the sight of his baby sat in Chan's lap waving at the moving image of his caregiver. 

"Hey baby, dada will be home shortly," Changbin pouted, shortly wasn't now and he wanted Jisung _now_. Perhaps Jisung could leave a little earlier than he had anticipated but he didn't care, he just wanted to be with his little just as much as the little wanted to be with his caregiver. 

"Miss Dada," When Jisung said he could leave a little earlier, that had now changed. 

"I miss you too Binnie, I'll be home in five minutes," He said while holding up five fingers not knowing exactly what age range Changbin was in right at this moment, but the frantic nodding gave him a slight idea. 

After he hung up the phone call, he skipped into the front room seeing Seungmin and Felix looking all over the place with an amused Jeongin in the corner who knew where the little had been for the past hour. 

"Oh my gosh, you're still here," Seungmin breathed out a sigh of relief, it wasn't every day he feared his life. Today was an exception from Chan's sharp gaze tearing through his soul, oh how he wished he could just turn around. 

Luckily, the door had opened with Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung all rushing over to fuss over the little who was, once again, a ball of energy at all the attention on him. 

"Dada! Dada!" The squeal he let out when Jisung hoisted him up into his arms was the most adorable noise all of the boys had heard that day, no month, wait, ever. It was simply to die for.

"Hey Binnie, dada missed you," Jisung frowned for effect, it was all worth it for the little gasp Changbin let out and the cutest hug he gave quickly in response. 

Jisung gasped, "Binnie made dada happy again!" He mused as he watched the little clap his hands. 

"what do you say about a nice nap?" 

"With dada?"

"With dada." 

Jisung excused the two of them and walked off to his bedroom and skillfully changed him into some warm, comfortable clothes before slipping him under the covers. The sleepy whine emitted from Changbin was saddening to hear but there wasn't much Jisung could do. 

"I'll join you in a second sweets, I'm just getting dressed. You don't want me to be uncomfortable, do you?" Changbin shook his head, his hair falling into his half-open eyes made it that extra bit more unbearable. 

"Come here then," Jisung slipped under the covers letting the little wrap his arms and legs around his body, holding Changbin close, Jisung thought. He never ever wanted to let his little go, it was kind of funny. Changbin was seen as intimidating half the time but if you were to see him like this, well, you couldn't help but squish his cheeks together and coo. 

The duality. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this to be longer but while writing it, I lost half of my work. Sorry!


End file.
